RNA interference (RNAi) has been explored for therapeutic use in reducing gene expression in the liver. However, the liver is unique in being easy to transfect with RNAi molecules. Delivery of small RNAs and resulting gene knockdown in other tissues continues to be inefficient and ultimately ineffective. In particular, the delivery roadblock is a major obstacle to harnessing RNAi to treat cancer.